plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 7 |set = Triassic |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Pirate Gargantuar Zombie |trait = None |ability = When hurt: Make another random Gargantuar in a random lane. |flavor text = The ultimate, epic, last, absolutely final conclusion to the Zombie-throwing Zombie saga. ...or is it?}} Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 7 to play and has 6 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a random zombie, excluding another Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar, on a random lane every time it takes damage, unless all other lanes are occupied. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Pirate Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make another random Gargantuar in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description The ultimate, epic, last, absolutely final conclusion to the Zombie-throwing Zombie saga. ...or is it? Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie is similar to other late-game zombies who make zombies when hurt, such as Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, and Hippity Hop Gargantuar. However, Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar is much more helpful and game-changing than the other ones, not only because of its good stats, but also simply because how powerful many Gargantuars are in almost all cases, while the others make weak zombies (Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Hippity Hop Gargantuar), or do not have enough health to be worthwile long-term (Gargantuar-Throwing Imp). It also acts as a cheaper, and occasionally more powerful version of Gargantuars' Feast. But bear in mind that just like any zombie with a similar ability, its ability is luck-based. But still, all Gargantuars are worth it, whether it be a powerful Gargantuar like Zombot 1000 or Cursed Gargolith, or a weaker one like Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. A thing to note is that Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar will only make Deep Sea Gargantuar on the aquatic lane, as it is the only Gargantuar to have the Amphibious trait. The Beastly class itself is good with Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar, being able to give it a good stat boost and the Frenzy trait, as well as weaken plants in its way so it can be hurt for less. However, the cards in each other class can also synergize with Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar in their own ways: *The Smash can play tricks like Camel Crossing and Healthy Treat to increase Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's health, or heal it with Medic. He can also pair it with Gargologist, allowing Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar to be played much earlier and give a harder time to his opponent. *Brain Freeze has access to Cursed Gargolith, resetting Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's stats every turn. Combined with its high health, Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar can be impossible to destroy for opponents without the right cards. He can also use this zombie in a pirate deck with and to boost it, while it wreaks havoc with its newly gained Strikethrough trait, assuming both synergy zombies are able to survive until turn 8. This combination may even be better than having two extra Gargantuars. *Electric Boogaloo can purposedly hurt Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar by using Fireworks Zombie, Gas Giant, or Barrel of Deadbeards, and make space with Final Mission. Unlife of the Party also synergizes well with Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's ability, although rushing with cheap zombies is the more preferred strategy. *Immorticia can give Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar the Bullseye trait via Wizard Gargantuar, and the Untrickable trait with . While synergy with Wizard Gargantuar can be dangerous with bonus attacks, synergy with Parasol Zombie is more prominent due to her making Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar immune to its bane: instant-kill tricks. For easy reference, here is the list of all of the Gargantuars it can make: However, Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar is extremely weak to instant-kills, as it doesn't activate its ability when instantly destroyed. Thus, you should be wary of or heroes, as they can destroy it without warning. While you can play Parasol Zombie to grant Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar immunity to instant-kill tricks, only Immorticia can use this combo. And even then, certain plants like and Eyespore are able to bypass its Untrickable trait. Against Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar is a dangerous threat in terms of both stats and abilities, but its ability is the more dangerous part. If you get unlucky, it can make dangerous Gargantuars like Zombot 1000, which can clear the field of all plants. Even if it isn't something like Zombot 1000, being overwhelmed by Gargantuars gives you a clear disadvantage. Therefore, destroy this zombie in as few attacks as possible so it can make the fewest Gargantuars. While any plant with 6 or more strength is enough to destroy it in one attack, instant-kill tricks like Shamrocket and are even better since they can destroy Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar without actually damaging it. And if Parasol Zombie is protecting Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar, plants with instant-kill abilities like Cob Cannon, Eyespore, Winter Squash, and should be able to destroy it. Gallery GargantuarThrowingGargantuarStat.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's statistics GargantuarThrowingGargantuarCard.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's card GargantuarThrowingGargantuarGrayedCard.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's grayed out card Gargantuar-Throwing Gargatuar Card Face.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's card image Stack Attack.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar being played Poleharm.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar with the Bullseye trait attacking Prepare for trouble.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar activating its ability (1) And make it double.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar activating its ability (2) IMG ThrowGrill.PNG|The text message displayed when King of the Grill is made by Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's ability Hey buddy.png|Zombot 1000 made by Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's ability Horns are bad.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar about to be destroyed by Eyespore's Fusion ability Screenshot 2018-02-04-06-19-55-1.png|Frozen Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar shrunken by Screenshot 2018-03-04-07-40-25-1.png|Maniacal Laugh being played on Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar TheRightThing.jpg| being played on Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar PossessedGargantuarThrowingGargantuar.jpg|Possessed being played on Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar Trivia *Despite the Gargantuar on the bottom being an Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, it carries a telephone pole instead of a shark. The pole is persuamly the one from the Smashing Gargantuar he carries on his back. *For some reason, he can throw a Zombot 1000, even though that'd be too heavy for even a gargantuar. *The two Gargantuars on the card are slightly smaller compared to the other Gargantuar cards - the same as Frankentuar's original size. Gargantuars Category:Pirate cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Zombies